


take tonight

by chadiolus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, sometime post Batman & Robin: Eternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadiolus/pseuds/chadiolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is staring at her unabashedly, eyes gentle and searching and mouth soft like she knows what Harper is thinking. Harper thinks she probably does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a while and my first timing writing for DC (like, ever) so any feedback or criticism would be much appreciated

Calloused palms meet the skin of her forearms with a gentle ease, sliding towards her elbow in a familiar and an electrifying touch. The other’s thumbs brush across the inside of her elbow, and she doesn’t have to look to remember that on the left hand there is a scar – just barely half an inch – that runs clockwise through Cassandra’s knuckle. Harper’s legs part and Cassandra’s body leans further and further down until, finally, her full weight rests against Harper’s chest. 

A thousand words are pooling like a dam behind Harper’s closed lips, growing with every second that the other girl’s gentle, black gaze traces her features. The way Cassandra looks at her – with such reverence, like Harper means so much more to her than even a home and a heart – sends her world into a tailspin. 

She wants to tell Cassandra how much she loves her. She wants to tell her that there isn’t any room left for the trinkets Cass brings her home from her trips or she brought her because it’s all already too much. Harper feels like she’s already received too much and given too little in return and she wants tonight, just tonight on an old couch with a TV remote stuffed between the cushions, to show Cass how much she loves her in return. How absolutely proud she is of the girl above her. 

Harper wants to give Cassandra everything she has left tonight. 

Cassandra is staring at her unabashedly, eyes gentle and searching and mouth soft like she knows what Harper is thinking. Harper thinks she probably does. 

There’s time for it tonight; Stephanie is out and Cullen is asleep. Harper can take tonight to love Cassandra like she deserves to be loved. 

Harper leans forward. _I love you._ She brushes a kiss along the corner of the other girl’s lips. 

Cassandra answers by soothing her finger along Harper’s exposed collarbone. _I love you too._


End file.
